Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a servo control apparatus, a servo control method, and a computer-readable recording medium; and in particular, the present invention relates to a servo control apparatus of a servomotor, a servo control method, and a computer-readable information recording medium.
Related Art
A servo control apparatus of a servomotor is disclosed in, for example, Patent Document 1. Patent Document 1 discloses the servo control apparatus, in which a sampling value of a torque command or a current command is converted into servomotor torque strength in frequency; a frequency band in which the servomotor torque strength reaches a peak is determined to be an oscillating band; and a band-stop filter is set up so as to attenuate the servomotor torque strength in the oscillation band, when the velocity control gain is adjusted.
Patent Document 1: Japanese Unexamined Patent Application, Publication No. 2013-126266 (Abstract, paragraph 0008, FIG. 2, etc.)